ic2fandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrade
An upgrade is an item that can be placed inside an IC² machine (usually at the right-hand side of the GUI, but not always) to enhance its capabilities. Not all machines can accept all upgrades; mousing over the blue and white 'i' in the upper-left corner of any machine GUI should tell you its compatibility. As of 2.6.133-ex110, there are 10 different upgrades (some similar), 2 of which have no recipe. Overclocker Upgrade Tooltip: Decrease process time to 70% / Increase power to 160% The , by itself, decreases a machine's processing time (by 30%) but also increases the EU required to process (by 60%). This is a total 12% increase in energy required, which increases multiplicatively with each overclocker added (either separately or stacked with the first, it doesn't matter). With IC² machinery being relatively slow but very efficient to begin with, at least a few overclockers in any machine provides a reasonable tradeoff; a stack of four cuts processing time to less than a quarter of the original, for a little over six and a half times the original EU draw (which, particularly if the machine draws single-digit EU/t, is really not that much) - but with an overall energy cost increase of only about 57%. Transformer Upgrade Tooltip: Increase energy input tier by 1 The effectively increases the power tier of the machine it's installed in, so that machines that could only handle 32 EU/t can now handle 128 EU/t with one upgrade, 512 EU/t with two, and so on. This allows for lower-tier machinery to be directly powered by higher-tier power sources, including EU storage items; with three of these upgrades, a lowly can be directly powered with a . It is strongly advised that you be very careful when removing these, particularly from an active or powered machine. In fact, just don't do that. Unless you like explosions, or really hate that machine! HAYO! Energy Storage Upgrade Tooltip: Increase energy storage by 10000 EU The does exactly what its tooltip tells you it does. A full stack (if you go to the trouble of crafting that many for some inexplicable reason) would provide a whopping 640,000 EU in any machine you put them in (assuming it's compatible with these). Seriously. Would we lie to you? Hahaaaaa, don't answer that. Redstone Signal Inverter Upgrade Tooltip: Inverts the current redstone signal The does exactly what it says, but of note it also inverts a non-existing signal, meaning that placing one of these inside a machine (assuming nothing else is being done externally) is the same thing as applying a redstone signal. Simply place one inside a or to retain all your heat and processing speed without any external redstone setups or ugly levers. Ejector Upgrade Tooltip: Automatically output to the (first valid/top/north/south/west/east/bottom) side The pushes items out of the machine it's installed in. By default it will push them into any valid destination ('first valid' verbiage), but this can be changed by shift-right-clicking with the upgrade in hand on the face of the block that you want to use for export. (You don't have to click on the actual machine; any block will do. The shift key is only necessary if the block you're clicking on has a GUI you need to bypass.) For example, clicking the ground below your feet, or the top of any block, will change the tooltip to 'Automatically output to the top side', and any machine with that configured upgrade will push its outputs into the block above it - only if that block can accept them, though. Pulling Upgrade Tooltip: Automatically input from the (first valid/top/north/south/west/east/bottom) side Like the Ejector Upgrade but in reverse, the pulls items from an existing valid inventory (including a machine output slot, for example). Clicking a block face will set the side to be used for importing items. This can be handy when connecting to machines that have no export capability, or with upgrade slots that are already filled with other things. Fluid Ejector Upgrade Tooltip: Automatically output to the (first valid/top/north/south/west/east/bottom) side The is just like the standard Ejector Upgrade, only for fluids. Not much else to say here. Fluid Pulling Upgrade Tooltip: Automatically input from the (first valid/top/north/south/west/east/bottom) side The is just like the standard Pulling Upgrade, only for fluids. Yet again, not much else to say here. Advanced Ejector Upgrade Tooltip: Automatically output to the (first valid/top/north/south/west/east/bottom) side The is essentially an item filter combined with the basic ejection function you might expect from the name. (Shift-)right-clicking a block will set the output direction, same as the original Ejector Upgrade, but when right-clicking the air, the internal GUI will be shown, allowing access to the Advanced Ejector's item filter - allowing you to output only specific items, placed in the 3x3 grid (only for recognition; they're not actually stored in there). There are also options to use meta tags, energy levels, and NBT (which will toggle energy on) to match the filter. As of 2.6.133-ex110, there is no recipe for this item. Advanced Pulling Upgrade Tooltip: Automatically input from the (first valid/top/north/south/west/east/bottom) side The is just like the Advanced Ejector Upgrade, only in reverse. It comes with the same nifty GUI and capabilities and everything. Category:Upgrades